


In his arms

by AyeAyeAye



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Deckerstar reunion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeAyeAye/pseuds/AyeAyeAye
Summary: Chloe made a tiny noise, as if she wanted to cry out but the call was stuck in the back of her throat. She took a single step forward.Then she rocketed into his arms.He rocked back at the force of her crashing into him, but didn’t concede an inch.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132





	In his arms

**Author's Note:**

> Beware in advance it’s super short because I’m the one who wrote it and I can’t extend bc I suck. Sorry.  
> Anyway enjoy it because I definitely enjoyed writing it

Lucifer’s head pounded with the effort of creating this doorway. It would be worth it, he promised himself, when he stepped through.  
He glanced back one last time to check everything was in order, then left he’ll behind.  
Bright sunlight greeted him at the same time he was hit with a blast of cool air. He blinked away the spots in his eyes.  
He was back in LA.  
He turned, but the helldoor had already shut. A young woman walked down the street instead.  
“Excuse me,” he said. “Sorry, do you have the date?”  
She blinked up at him.  
“Yes. God, yes.”  
He laughed a little then. “No, the day, the month? The date.”  
“Oh,” she said, blushing furiously.  
As it turned out, it was a Saturday mere months after he’d left.  
A slow smile crept across his face, and he strode in the direction he knew Chloe’s residence waited.  
He was back.  
Lucifer knocked once on the door before he let himself in.  
“Lucifer!” Trixie screeched as she launched herself at him.  
“Hello, offspring,” he greeted, patting her head awkwardly.  
“I haven’t seen you in ages! Mom missed you so much and she’s gonna be so happy that you’re back and...”  
Lucifer let her babble on as he carefully pried her off of him and stepped further into the hallway.  
He vaguely registered his heartbeat echoing in his ears.  
He was seeing her, finally.  
He’d been stuck in hell, even with his wings, and hellhounds and demons had been his world.  
Not anymore. He was home.  
The floor creaked under him and snapped him from his thoughts. He rounded the corner and came face to face with a gun.  
“Hello,” he said, and then added helpfully, “I’m back.”  
The gun clattered to the floor. Lucifer wondered if he should remark on the safety of doing so, but his eyes flicked from the gun to Chloe’s face, and he fell silent.  
Chloe made a tiny noise, as if she wanted to cry out but the call was stuck in the back of her throat. She took a step forward.  
Then she rocketed into his arms.  
He rocked back at the force of her crashing into him, but didn’t concede an inch. His arms locked around her waist.  
“Lucifer,” she whispered, choking on the word. “My god, Lucifer.”  
For once he didn’t care about the mention of his father. He had her back, and she was in his arms, and nothing could change that.  
“Lucifer,” she sighed. He could feel tears soaking into his jacket.  
“Detective — Chloe.”  
The words felt so right in his mouth that he almost wept himself.  
Then he swept her up, her legs locking around his waist as he carried her upstairs, and lay himself down on her bed.  
“Chloe,” he said again, as she took shuddering breaths against his chest.  
“Chloe.”  
“I love you,” she replied, crawling up to him so they were eye to eye.  
“I love you too,” he whispered, and then her lips were on his, and they melted together perfectly.  
Soft — so soft. It was a kiss he may have given her if he’d been a human who’d fallen in love under normal circumstances. If he hadn’t been forced across worlds.  
“Lucifer,” she said against his lips as she brushed her fingers through his hair.  
“Lucifer.” He shut his eyes.  
“Please,” he said quietly.  
“Lucifer.”  
The voice was no longer Chloe’s.  
He opened his eyes. A helldoor hovered above him. It drifted closer to him, and Lucifer let himself be engulfed by it.  
“Lucifer,” the demon said.  
He took a deep breath and stared it down.  
The demon sighed. “I wish you didn’t spend so much time in the hell-loops. It takes so much time to find you.”  
Lucifer tried to force more air into his lungs. Ash made its way into his throat instead.  
“What do you even do in there, anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t understand: lucifer never actually returned, he just used a hell loop to imagine that he was actually seeing Chloe again.
> 
> Also, did you like it?? Comments and Kudos would be amazing if you did. Or if you didn’t, actually.


End file.
